Ae Zindegi Gale Laga Le (Family Story)
by ayanavadg
Summary: its base on our beloved duo's love life. Couples- AbhiVI & Dareya ... Hope you all like it. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Ae Zindegi Gale Laga Le**

 **Cid Bureau-**

Vivek & Frediex work together on Vivek's computer & Abhijeet & Tasha work together on an important case file. After 10 minute Acp & Daya come in Bureau.

Acp- Abhijeet, tum ek kaam karo tum aur Daya jara Bandra coffee shop me jao.

Ferdiex(to Vivek)- Vivek dek pehli baar Acp ne Abhi sir aur Daya sir ko coffee shop jaane ke liye bol rahe hai.

Vivek- haa to kya hua us shop main Raghu naam ka ek drag-deiler hai, usko pakarne ke liye baha ja rahe he.

Abhijeet- ok sir.

Afterthat both of them go to coffee shop & wait for Raghu,but he don't come.

Daya- Boss, lagta hai aaj ye Raghu nehi aayega.

Abhijeet- hmm. Mujhe bhi ye hi lagta. Tu ek kaam kar Acp sir ko phone kar de tab tak main bill payment karke aata hu.

So, Daya dial Acp's number & Abhijeet go to payment the bill. Just then two young beautiful girl come to the shop & one of the girl crash with Abhijeet.

One girl(with soft tone)- oh I am sorry. Maine deka nehi.

Abhijeet(smile)- its ok. Galti mera tha.

Second girl(confuse tone)- aap serior inspector Abhijeet hai na?

Abhijeet(surprise)- ha. Per aap ko kaise pata?

Daya come close to Abhijeet & get shock to see the girl.

Daya(with surprise)- Sherya! Tum yaha?

Sherya(smile)- are Daya! Tum bhi yaha ho. Wow. Meet with my best friend Purvi.

First girl smile to see Daya & Daya give same response.

Daya(with smile)- ooo hi Purvi. Maine tumhari bare mein bohot suna hai Sherya ke muh se.

Purvi(smile)- hello sir, maine bhi aapke bareme bohot suni hai. Sir aap to meri favourite ho.

Daya just smile sweetly.

Abhijeet(strict tone)- ahem ahem. Koi mera bhi introduce karbare ga?

Daya(smile)- sorry boss. Wo actually ye hai Sherya, mera girlfriend.

Abhijeet(surprise tone)- what? Girlfriend?

Sherya (with shy)- Hello sir. Main aapki bohot bari fan hu.

Abhijeet(with smile)- chalo, koi to hai jo mujhe bhi passand karti he.

All of them start laughing.

Purvi(with smile)- hello sir. I am Purvi.

Abhijeet(smile)- ha hello. Vajse tum karti kya ho?

Purvi- sir wo main Hotel Mangement Institude mein teacher hu.

Abhijeet(with surprise)- teacher? Wo bhi Hotel Mangement Institude mein? Fantastic.

Purvi just smile.

Daya(with smile)- to boss chalo baith ke baat karte hai.

Abhieet(smile)- nehi Sahabzade, bureau mein bohot sari kaam hai.

Daya(with sad tone)- per bosss…..

Abhijeet(strict tone)- Dayaaaa….

So, Daya make a sad face & go with his buddy saying good bye to both Sherya & Purvi.

After left Duo, Purvi said to Sherya(with dremy tone)- yaar, I don't know ki CID mein bhi itna handsome & dashing cop rahe sakta hai.

Sherya(with smile)- ya,you right. Daya really handsome cop.

Purvi(with irriate tone)- are yaar, Daya sir nehi main Abhijeet sir ka baat kar raha hu.

Sherya(with surprise)- Abhijeet sir?

Sherya(naughty smile)- kya baat hai Purvi! Abhijeet sir ko passand ho gaya kya?

Purvi(with shy)- wo….. yaar…. Wo bohot handsome hain aur bohot baradur cop bhi….. to I like him…..

Sherya(surprise)- are, ek baar dek ke hi like! Yaar mujhe to Daya se pehli mulakat mein pyaar nehi hut ha.

Purvi- are maine to kaha I like him… but maine kab kaha I love him…

Sherya(naughty smile)- kya pata… Like se kab pyaar ho jai?

Purvi(fake angry)- Sheryaaaaaa….

Sherya start laughing.

Otherhand, Daya driving his car & Abhijeet sit in a passenger seat. Abhijeet looking angry.

Daya(with confuse)-kya hua boss, any problem?

Abhijeet(with angry)- huh! Boss keheta hai tu mujhe, aur mujhe hi Sherya ke bare mein nehi bola.

Daya(shy)- wo…. Sorry…boss…. Main tumhe bata nehi wala tha per aaj hi….. really sorry….boss…

Abhijeet(smile)- chal koi baat nehi. Ye bata kab hua ye sab?

Daya(smile)- ye koi 2 mahine pehle. Tumhe yaad hai na wo main Priya ki birthday mein gaya tha … baha par mera sath Sherya aur Purvi ki mulakat hua tha.

Abhijeet- vajhe wo…. Purvi…. Kaisi ladki hai?

Daya- Purvi… to bohot aachi ladki hai. Aur to aur…. But he smell some thng wrong.

Daya(with naughty tone)- kyu boss…. Kya baat hai?

Abhijeet- are…wo…..main to…bas… …tu bhi na…

 **So, guys baki story baad mein. So, tell me how it is. Plz tell me** **.**

 **Bye Friends;**

 **Take Care;**

 **Abhi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 – Second Meeting**

At 9p.m.-

Abhijeet driving his car with tension.

Abhijeet's Pov- are yaar aaj to garbar ho gaya. Bohot late ho gaya. Pata nehi kaki kya bolegi ghar jane ke baad.

Just then Abhijeet phone ring & he see a famous number & said to himself- Abhijeet babu, aaj tu gaya. He receive the call & said- ha…..kaki…are bolne to do….per….ha ha…. Thik hai. Ha…bas 20minute..nehi nehi 10 minute.

Afterthat Abhijeet suddenly see a young girl standing near the road & want to lift,but no one lift her. So he stop his car . Seeing this the girl come in front of Abhijeet's car & see him, but seeing him Abhijeet just shock & the girl also shock .

The girl(with happy)- are Abhijeet sir, aap?

Abhijeet(shock)- are Purvi tum? Wo bhi itni raat ko? Jaldi aao .

Purvi sit in the passenger sit & Abhijeet start his car.

Abhijeet(curious)- to Purvi tum itni raat ko ? any problem?

Purvi(smile)- no problem. Darasal main yaha meri ek friend ki ghar aaithi. Per raat ho gaya to kuch mil nehi raha tha. Thank god aap mil gaye.

Abhijeet just smile & said- vaise aaj tum khafi khoubsurat dik rahi ho. Jisse milne aaithi wo friend hai… ya… boyfriend…

Today Purvi wear very gorgeous black salorar kamiz & she looking very beautiful.

Purvi(with shy)- aisi koi baat nehi hai sir….. main to bas….aisehi…. really sir… meri koi… bf nehi hai.

Abhijeet(smile)- really? But how it is possible?

Purvi(curious)- kyu?

Abhjeet again smile sweetly & said- nehi… bas… aisehi…

After some time;

Purvi(happy)- aacha sir… aap log to CID mein kaam karte hai. To bohot adventures bhi hota hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha bilkul. Bohot adventure hota hai. Tumhe adventure passand hai?

Purvi(happy)- ha bohot passand hai mujhe Adventure. Vajhe sir, aap itna khatra lete hai aapne jaan ki to aapka mammi papa ko darr nehi lagta?

Now Abhijeet smile is vanish & some time he become silent.

Purvi(confuse tone)- kya hua sir….aap chup kyu hai…?

Abhijeet(with teary smile)- mujhe to ye bhi yaad nehi ki mera mammi, papa hai kon aur wo log dikte kaise hai.

Purvi(surprise)- what? Ye aap kya baat kar rahe hai sir?

Abhijeet(tough tone)- aaj se 17 saal pehle ek case ke mera memory loss ho gaya tha aur main sab kuch bhool gaya tha. Mujhe ye bhi yaad nehi tha ki main khud kon hu. Tab se aaj tak mera atreet mujhe yaad nehi Ab bas mera sab kuch mera Rima Kaki aur Daya hai. Rima Kaki mera mummi aur papa hai aur mera bhai, mera dost, mera humesha ka saathi, mera sab kuch Daya hai.

Purvi (with teary voice)- I am sorry sir. Mujhe nehi pata tha ki…. & she become silent.

Abhijeet(again smile)- are tum kyu duki ho rahe ho? Its ok. Jo hona tha wo ho gaya, per ab mein bohot khush mera family ke sath.

After some times Abhijeet stop his car because they reach in Purvi's destination.

Purvi(smile)- ok sir. Thank you so much. Aap bhi aaiye na meri ghar main. Aap ko dekkar papa bohot kush ho jagenge.

Abhijeet(smile)- are nehi nehi… aaj bohot late ho chuka hai. Agar aur late hua to Kaki ghar se hi nikal denge & both of hem start laughing. After some more chit-chat Purvi go towards her home & Abhijeet start his car.

 **At Abhijeet home-**

Kaki looking very angry, so Abhijeet start his famous acting.

Abhijeet(smile)- pata hai Kakiiiii.. aaj to bohot maza hua bureau mein. Bechera Vivek ko smaj mein aa raha hoga shaddi kar ne ka natiza. Aaj Tasha ne to Vivek ka….. but he don't complete his word, because Kaki (with angry tone)- rahene de tera ye natanki khanni…. Aaj mein tujhe baat hi nehi karunga.

Abhijeet(with tension tone)- are kaki, aap ko to pata hai na bureau mein main serior hu to kitna sara kaam hota hai. Aur to aur main to jaldi hi ghar aa raha tha per bich raste mein hi Purvi… this time again he don't complete his word, because Kaki(curious tone)- kya kaha tu ne…. Purvi… ye kon hai… meri hone wali bahu?

Abhijeet(with irriate tone)- uff! Kakiiiiii aap na bilkul ….. & he come towards his room.

Kaki(smile) & said to herself- Purvi….. Daya se pata lagana parega ye Purvi hai kon?

 **At Purvi's home**

Purvi(happy)- you know Papa, aaj meri na firse wo CID officer Abhijeet sir… se mulakat hua.

Papa(smile)- aacha, kaise?

Purvi- mujhe to kuch milhi nehi raha tha to tabhi Abhijeet sir ne apna car leke aaye aur mujhe lift diya.

Papa- Purvi, ye sare CID officers ke life bari different hote hai.

Purvi(exciteted)- you are right Papa. Really Abhijeet jaise ek bohot hi bahadur cop ha vaise hi insan bhi bohot aache hai.

Purvi's Papa just smile.

Purvi(sad tone)- you know Papa, wo itna aache hai phir bhi unke sath kitna bura hua & she tell everything what Abhijeet told her.

Papa- hmmm. Purvi beta, really Abhijeet ke sath job hi hua hai bohot bura hua hai. Ekdin use ghar lekar aana.

Just then Purvi's Papa's phone start ring. So he receive the call & go to other room. Purvi sitting on sofa & thought about her Abhijeet Sir…..

 **Ok guys, this chapter is over. Really sorry for late update. I am very happy to see that you all like my story. Thank you so much to all readers. So, tell me how this chapter. Next chapter will be Daya-Sherya base.**

 **Shivana-** **sorry dear, but in this story Purvi show as a cop. Don't worry mera others stories mein main Purvi ko as a cop show karunga.**

 **Only for sachvi-** **Di, this story now just start. So, abhi bhi bohot chapter baki hai.**

 **Again thank you so much all writers & readers for your review.**

 **Bye,**

 **Take Care,**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, this is third chapter. Hope you all like this.**

 **Chapter-3**

 **Juhu Hotel Management Institude-**

Two young beautiful lady come out from the Hotel Management Institude main gate with smile face & talking with each other. Just them a new model Yamaha Fz4 bike stop in front of them. Two ladies see at first the bike & then the man who ride the bike. Both of them just shock to see the man,who contionus smiling.

One lady(happy)- are Daya sir! Kya baat hai, bilkul hero ke tarha entry liya. Bah! Bah!

Daya(smile)- Hi Purvi. To madam ka class khatam?

Purvi(smile)- Ya, but mujhe pata nehi tha Sherya ko lene aap aayege?

Sherya(irritate tone)- huh! Mujhe nehi jana kisi ke sath.

Purvi(surprise)- are! Tujhe kya hua?

Daya(with soft tone)- I am sorry Sherya. Maine tumhe aur kitna bar bolu ki kal main ek jaruri kaam main busy ho gaya tha.

Sherya(same irritate tone)- maine aap se kuch pucha? Nehi na? to?

Purvi(confuse)- koi mujhe bataye ga ye ho kya raha hai.

Daya- Purvi, wo… darasal…. Kal main aur Sherya ek sath dinner karne wale the uski favourite hotel main ek kaam main busy ho gaya aur….

Purvi- ooooo. To ye baat hai. Come on Sherya yaar. Daya sir kal nehi aaye to kya hua aaj to aaye hai na. aur ab to bas saam ki 6 e baja hai, to aaj chale ja na, gussa kyu ho raha hai?

Sherya(with angry)- Purvi….. you know… ye Daya jhut bol rahe hai. Main dekha tha ghar laut te waqt inke sath ek aur ladki thi aur dono bohot has raha tha. (look towards Daya)- Aap aisa kar kaise sakte hai? You chit me.

Daya(confuse)- kal raat ko ladki ke sath? …oooo… to tum Tasha ki baat kar rahi ho.

Sherya(teary tone)- dekha Purvi, kitna aasani se us ladki kin am bhi bol diya…..

Daya- are….are…. wo… to mera behen he. Nehi mera khud ka nehi…per main Tasha ko apna behen manta hu aur uski shaddi ho chuki hai 2 months pehle humare ek CID officer ke sath.

Purvi(smile)- dek Sherya. Really you are hopeless.

Sherya(surprise)- wo ladki apki behen hai?

Daya- ha meri jaan ….aur main sirf tumse pyaar karta hu. I love you.

Sherya look very happy & she kiss Daya's lip in front of her best friend on the street & both of them share a passionate kiss.

Purvi(try to cover her eyes)- are yaar, ye kya kar rahi hai. Stop this yaar. Log dek rahe hai.

After some time ;

Daya(smile)- to Sherya , chale?

Sherya(surprise)- kaha?

Daya(smile)- pehle shopping, uske baad dinner aur uske baad beach main romance. Kyu plan perfect hai na?

Sherya(with shy)- Dayaaaaa…..tum bhi na…

Daya- tum chal rahi ho ye main tumhe uthake le jau?

Purvi(smile)-yaar tu jaldi ja…..nehi to Daya sir pata nehi aur kya kya karege mere samne.

Sherya just smile & sit on Daya's bike.

Daya(wearing his helmet)- vajhe Purvi, tum ek kaam karo, pass mein jo mandir hai na ….vaha chali jao.

Purvi(confuse)- Mandir? Kyu sir? Mandir kyu?

Daya(smile)- vaha per boss….i mean Abhijeet hai. Isiliye & he start his bike.

After say bye both of them Purvi(happy)- wow….. Abhijeet sir mandir jate hai….. kya baat hai. Purvi yaar der mat kar, jaldi chal. Aaj to unse number lehi lungi.

 **At Mandir-**

Purvi enter in Mandir & try t search Abhijeet, but she cannot find him.

Purvi(to herselif)- kya karu…. Daya sir ne kaha Abhijeet sir yaha per hi hai… per hai kaha?

Suddenly she see a man who stand in front of the priest & taking prasad. The man wear a Blue coat , black shirt & black pant, looking very handsome & dashing. Seeing him Purvi very much happy & go to near him.

Looking Purvi the man very much shock.

The man(shock)- Pu…Pur…Purvi… tum….yaha?

Purvi(smile)- ha kyu?

The man(with fake smile)- nehi….main to bas ….

Purvi(smile)- I don't know ki aap mandir bhi aate ho

The man(same fake smile)- nehi…main to bas…

Purvi now start laughing . See this The man- Purviiii, isme itna has ne ki kya baat hai?

Purvi(try to stop her laugh)- sorry Abhijeet….. wo main… & she again start laughing.

Abhijeet make a face & said- very funny. Huh! Kyu main mandir nehiaa sakta kya?

Purvi- nehi to …maine aisa kab kaha?

Abhijeet(with irritate tone)- to has kyu rahi ho?

Purvi again start laughing & said- sorry…wo aap ki chehera ka halat dek ne kalayak tha. Vajhe mujhe bhi mandir aana aacha lagta hai . Papa kehete hai ki aaj kal ki generation mandir aana hi bhul gaye hai.

Abhijeet(smile)- ye baat to hai. To chalte chalte baad kare?

Purvi nod & both of them start walking **.** Suddenly one young girl come in front of Purvi & said- hello mam,aap yaha?

Purvi(smile)- hi Natasha. Wo…main bas.. aasihi kabhi kabhi aata hu.

Natasha(smile)- sorry mam but ye aadmi kon hai?...aapki boyfriend?

Both AbhiVI are blush & Purvi(surprise)- Natasha!

Natasha-sorry mam.

Purvi(smile)- chalo koi baat nehi. Vajhe tumhari aaj ka cooking very good tha. Agar aaisehi cooking karte rahi na to bohot jald tumhi intership paogi. Hear this Natasha very much happy & said- Thank you mam. Ok mam,main chalti hu. Bye Mam.(look towards Abhijeet)- bye & she ran away.

Abhijeet just shock & Purvi start laughing. Seeing this Abhijeet- Kamal hai, jaisi teacher vajsi student. Kya jamana aa gaya.

Purvi(with smile)- kya kar sakte hai , aapi boliye Uncle!

Abhijeet shock to hear 'uncle' word & said(with disbelief tone)- kyaaaaa! Uncle? Purviiii & Purvi start laughing madly.

 **So, end this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much to you all writers & readers.**

 **Bye Friends,**

 **Take Care** **,**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER- 4 – Pyaar Ka Ehsaas**

 **At Abhijeet House**

At 10 p.m. Abhijeet sit on a sofa & listening song on his i-pod. Suddenly Abhijeet's phone start ringing. So, Abhi receive the call.

The unknown man(on phone)- hello, kya ye Senior Inspector Abhijeet Sribastav ka number hai?

Abhijeet- ji ha madam main hi Abhijeet hu.

The lady(happy tone)- Namaste Abhijeet ji.

Abhijeet(smile)- ha Namaste….to kaisi ho Purvi?

Hear her name Purvi's smile got vanish & she become silent.

Abhjeet(laugh)- kya hua Purvi, bolti band? Ha.. ha..ha.. vajhe tumhe kya jarurat tha Sherya …se mera number lene ki. I mean Daya se Sherya ne number li aur Sherya se tum….. Kyu ye hi hua hai na?

Purvi(shock)- aap ko kai…kaise pata?

Abhijeet(laugh)- Ha… ..ha wo kya hai na media walo ne mujhe Super Decetive naam diya hai….to is nam ka koi wajha to hai na?

Purvi(gulty tone)- sorry sir… wo…aap gussa to nehi hue na?

Abhijeet- nehi… par agar dobara mujhe sir boli to main gussa ho jarunga.

Purvi(innocent tone)- to kya bolu sirrrr?

Abhijeet(smile)- are itna aacha naam hai mera, us naam se hi bulaya karo.

Purvi(smile)- ok sirrrrr.

Abhijeet(angry tone)- Purviiiii!

Purvi (laugh)- ok ok Abhijeet. Ab thik hai na?

Abhijeet – ha bilkul.

Afterthat they start talking on random topics & some times later both say bye & cut the call. After talking with Purvi ;

Abhijeet(mummur) - are yaar ye kya ho raha he mujhe. Jab bhi Purvi se baat karta hu aisa lagta jaise baat karte hi rahu. Vajhe ladki bohot aachi he, us se bhi aachi uski hasi …..aur uski aankhen …. Kuch to hai usme khass…. Oh god…. Ye kya ho raha hai mujhe?

Suddenly someone said from behind " are boss ye pyaar hai….. smajhe?

Abhijeet(shock)- are Daya? Tu kab aaya?

Daya(naughty smile)- tabhi….jab tum apni Purviiii ke bareme soch rahe the aur uski tariff kar rahe the.

Abhijeet just blush & said- are yaar aisa…koi…baat…nehi he.

Daya(smile)- aacha! Aisa koi baat nehi he? To boss tum aise hi Purvi ki aankhen …uski hasi… uski saat bate karne ki bareme aisehi soch rahe the?

Abhijeet(warning tone)- dek Daya, tu bohot bol raha he. Agar aur kuch bola to …

Daya(naughty smile)- are! Abhijeet babu to sarma rahe hai. Bah! Bah! Kya baat hai & he ran away.

Abhijeet- ruk tujhe main abhi dek ta hu… & he also start run to catch his buddy Daya.

 **Next Day;**

At 5p.m. Purvi walking alone on the road & thought- kya karu, kuch bhi nehi mil raha. Aur to aur aaj ye Sherya bhi saat main nehi hai. Daya sir jaise hi aa gaye mujhe to ye ladki bilkul bhool hi gayi he. Kuch karna parega is ladki. Suddenly she hear a sound from her behind. So she turn & shock to see the man.

The man(smile)- kahiye madam ji, lift chahiye?

Purvi(shock)- Abhijeet sir.. I mean Abhijeet … aap? Aur wo bhi bike main?

Abhijeet (smile)- ha kyu? Main bike nehi chala sakta kya?

Purvi(smile)- nehi..nehi.. aisa koi baat nehi hai. Vajhe ye Bajaj Pulsar RS200 hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- ya you are right. Vajhe lagta hai tumhe bikes ke barame kafi jan kari he.

Purvi(excited)- ha bilkul. I like bikes. Agar main ladka hoti na to roj roj naya naya bike drive karti.

Abhijeet start laughing & said- vajhe agartum chaho to tum ye bike chala sakti ho.

Purvi(quickly)- no no no no….. thanks. Mujhe nehi chala na . wo kya hai na mujhe bike drive karne main darr lagta hai.

Abhijeet again start laughing & said- kamal hai. Tumhe bikes passand hai per drive karne se darr? & he again start laughing.

Purvi(fake angry)- huh! Isme itna hasne wali koi baat nehi hai. Vajhe ha agar aap mujhe lift dena chahate ho to thik hai.

Abhijeet(innocent)- aacha? Per maine kab kaha ki main tumhe lift dunga?

Purvi(angry)- to aap kya ye bike showoff karne ke liye rahe hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- you know Purvi, tum jab gussa karti ho na to tum aur bhi khubsurat lagti ho.

Purvi now blush in crimson…seeing this Abhijeet smile sweetly & said- to chale?

Purvi(surprise)- kaha?

Abhijeet (again smile)- jaha tum kahogi…. Vahipe main jarunga.

Hear this Purvi again blush, but nothing say & silently sit on Abhijeet's bike. Abhijeet now very much happy & start his bike.

Some time later;

Abhijeet- yaar purvi kuch to bolo. Aise chup chap kyu ho?

Purvi- Bike chalate waqt baat nehi karna chahiye. Nehi to …. Accident ho sakta he.

Abhijeet(irrirate tone)- come on yaar, bolo na kaha jai?

Purvi(smile)- Beach pe chale?

Abhijeet(happy)- great idea. Per abhi nehi. Pehle shopping karna hai.

Purvi(curious)- khud ke liye?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi nehi… Daya ke liye… wo kya hai na Daya ka birthday to kal hai aur mujhe time hi nehi mil raha tha uska gift kharid ne ka to pehile uska gift kharid te hai.

Purvi(surprise)- kya? Daya sir ki birthday? Oh no main bhool kaise gayi? Daya sir to mujhe bhi invite kiya hai party mein aane ke liya, per maine bhi gift nehi kharidi.

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai, hum dono mein bohot common baat hai. Ye hua na ek perfect couple…. Soon he understood what he say so Abhijeet quickly- I mean… ye hua na perfect friend? Kyu, hai na?

Purvi just smile & mummur in low voice- kaash aap ka pehle bola hua baad sach ho jai.

 **At Mall**

Abhijeet buy a dashing white jacket for his bro cum buddy Daya & Purvi buy a watch for Daya. Afterthat both of them going to eat ice-ceam.

Abhijeet(hesitate)- Purvi, itna thand main ice-cream khana thik nehi hai. I mean… health bigar sakta hai ….

Purvi(thought)- kitna khyal rakta hai Abhijeet mera. He is really very cute.

Found no answer from Purvi, Abhijeet – Purviii, kis khayalo main dub gayi?

Purvi(dreamy tone)- aapki khayalo mein…. But quickly she change her sentence- I mean kuch nehi…. Wo I think you right. Hum yaha se chalte hai.

Abhijeet look Purvi very keenly & a very sweet smile come on his lips.

Afterthat they go to beach & eat Panipuri.

Abhijeet(happy)- really Purvi, ye Panipuri bohot acha hota hai.

Purvi(smile)- ha bilkul. Vajhe aap pehli baar kab Panipuri khay the?

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch din pehle hi. Maine to uske pehle kabhi panipuri nehi khaya tha per us din Srijita ne itna jor kiya ki mujhe khana hi para.

Hear the name 'Srijita' Purvi shock & ask- Srijita, ye kon hai?

Abhijeet- are wo mera ghar ke pass main hi raheta hai. Bohot aachi ladki hai. Kafi kafi mera ghar aati hai kaki se milne. You know Purvi, Srijita ka sabse aaccha baat kya hai? Uski hasi. Wo jab bhi hasti hai dil apna se hi khush ho jata hai. Aur to aur…. But he don't complete his word because,

Purvi(angry tone)- dekiye Abhijeet mujhe nehi sunna wo ladki ki barame. Aur bohot der ho geya hai main chalti hu…..bye… & she go towards the road & hire a taxi .

Abhijeet become speechless & shock. He try to stop the taxi but he fail.

Abhijeet's pov- are Purvi ko aachanak kya ho gaya? Aise aachanak chali kyu geyi? Lagta hai gussa ho gayi. Per kyun? Main aisa kya bole jo wo…

 **At Purvi's house**

 **Pu** rvi look very angry & upset. So seeing this her papa ask- kya hua beti? Itna gussa mein kyun hai?

Purvi(teary voice)- nehi..bas aaise hi… & she go towards her room.

P. Papa- are ise hua kya? Hmmm. Sherya bulata hu.

After some time;

Purvi lying on her bed & continuosly crying. Suddenly she feel someone present in her room. She quickly remove her tears & turn her face & shock to see the person, it is Sherya.

Sherya(tension tone)- kya hua Purvi, tu roo kyu rahi he?

Purvi(try to act normal)- main….nehi …to…

Sherya- dek mujhe jhoot mat bol. Mujhe pata hai kuch hua hai. Kya baat hai Purvi, tu mujhe apni best friend ko nehi bataygi?

This time Purvi blush badly & said(with teary voice)- Abhijeet kisi aur ladki se pyaar karte hai.

Sherya shock & said- Kya? Abhijeet sir kisi se bhi pyaar kare….usse tujhe kya?

Purvi down her head & said with low voice- I love him… madly….totally…..main unke bina nehi jee sakti.

Sherya become speechless. After some time Sherya(shock)- You love him? Kab? Mujhe bataya kyu nehi?

Purvi(teary tone)- wo maine socha tha tujhe baad main bataungi…per….aaj Abhijeet ne…. & she again start cry.

Sherya(console tone)- shant ho ja Purvi… dek don't worry main Daya se baat karta hu. Sab kuch thik ho jagega.

Purvi(strict tone)- nehi… tu kuch nehi bolegi Daya sir se. Maine nehi chahati ki meri vajese Abhijeet hurt ho.

 **At Daya house**

Duo are busy to arrange many things for the party **.** Some time laterthey done their work & sit on the sofa **.**

Daya (tried tone)- boss, aaj bohot tried hu. Ek kaam karo hum dono ke liye coffiee bana ke lao.

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya? Coffiee main banau? Saleee tere sath to main bhi bohot kaam kiya to kya main tried nehi hu?

Daya(smile)- are boss, tum to Superman ho na, to Superman kabhi bhi tried nehi hote.

Abhijeet(fack angry)- aacha to main Superman hu. Agar main Superman hu to tu Hulk hai. Smajha?

Daya(smile)- thanku boss for your comment.

Abhijeet- Saleee thanku ke bacha tujhe main abhi dikhata hu …

Afterthat Duo start their masti- mazak.

 **After some time;**

Daya- to boss bolo aaj Purvi ke sath kaisa raha din?

Abhijeet(surprise)- are tujhe kaise pata?

Daya (proudly)- mujhe sab pata hai. Vajhe jo maine pucha wo batao…

Abhijeet- ha aacha hi gaya…per…. Aachanak se Purvi bohot gussa ho gayi aur beach se chali geyi…. & he tell all what happened there.

Daya(shout)- Bosssss are you mad?

Abhijeet(shock)- kyu vai, maine kya kiya?

Daya(angry)- kya kiya…. Bolo kya nehi kiya…. Wo Srijita ke tariff karne tumhe kon bola tha?

Abhijeet- yaar wo Purvi pucha to main to bas….

Daya- Abhijeet, Purvi ko sayad isi vajhese gussa aa gaya ki tum uski samne koi dusri ladki tariff kar rahi ho.

Abhijeet(shock)- oh shit! Per yaar Purvi ko gussa kyun aaya? Kahi…

Daya(smile)- ha boss….. she love you…

Abhijeet looks very happy, he said- yaar jaldi bata na ab kya karu.

Daya(serious tone)- hmmm boss, mere pas ek idea hai…. & he tell the idea to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(happy)- great yaar. Per wo man jaye gi na?

Daya(smile)- ha yaar, bilkul.

Afterthat Duo again start their masti-mazak & the house cover with Duo's voice.

 **So, guys, now this chapter is end. I hope you all like this chapter. Thankyou so much to all writers & readers.**

 **Bye Friends;**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

 **At Daya's home** -

All the people enjoy the birthday party very much. Today Daya's birthday. So, Daya wear a black suit & look very handsome. He is busy to discuss something with his buddy Abhijeet, who wear a white jacket, white shirt & black pant., he also look dashing & handsome.

Daya( tension tone)- yaar boss mujhe ye nehi hoga.

Abhijeet (smile)- relax yaar, ye hi sahi moka hai. Aaj to Sherya ke sath uski mammi aur papa bhi aa rehe hai. To agar tera kismat aacha raha to aaj hi to baat pakka ho jayega.

Daya- ok boss, main try karunga.

Afterthat Tasha come near to Abhijeet & said(curious tone)- kya baat hai Abhijeeet Sir aaj bohot khush lag rahe hai. Koi aane wala hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- Tasha, dekho aaj pehle to mera bhai Daya ka birthday hai to khush to mai hu hi, per uske sath sath thora tension main bhi.

Tasha- kyu?

Daya(smile)- wo kya hai na Tasha, aaj sahab propose jo karne wale hai unki….. but he could not complete his sentence because Abhijeet tightly catch his ears. See this Tasha start laughing.

Daya(make a face)- are boss….. aaj mera birthday hai…aur aaj tum is chote bache ko disturb kar rahe ho?

Suddenly Duo hear a laughing sound, so they turn & found Sherya & Purvi present there with smile face.

Today Sherya wear a blue gown & Purvi is in red gown, looking beautiful. Abhijeet stare Purvi with open mouth. Seeing this Tasha smile & said in very low voice- Abhijeet sir, to ye hi hai wo special guest jiske intezer mein aap the. Hear this Abhijeet looking her with fake angry & Tasha smile sweetly.

Purvi(smile)- Daya sir, Happy Birthday to you & give him a presentation.

Daya(smile)- thank you Purvi.

Sherya(smile)- to mr. bacha ji happy birthday & start laughing.

Daya make a face & seeing both Abhijeeet & Tasha start laughing. But Abhijeet notice that Purvi is looking not happy, but she try to act normal & she do not talk with him.

Abhijeet(smile)- hey Purvi is se milo, ye hai Tasha, humari behen.

Purvi smile to see Tasha & Tasha give same response.

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai Purvi tum thik to ho na?

Purvi just nod her head.

Daya said to Abhijeet (in low voice)- boss…. Ye hi sahi moka hai Plan ko anjaam dene ki. Abhi best of luck….

Abhijeet nod his head & come close to Purvi & catch her hand. Purvi just shock & look Abhijeet with disbelief eyes.

Abhijeet(tough tone)- aao Purvi tumhe kisi se mil bana hai… & he drag Purvi near a lady, who standing near Frediex & Vivek.

Abhijeet said the lady(with smile)- Srijita,tum milna chahati na mere dost se….to ye hai mera dost…. Purvi…

Srijita see Purvi & looking very happy.

Srijita(smile)- hi Purvi.

Purvi just nod her head & try her best to able her tears.

Srijita(smile)- You know Purvi Abhi bhaiya to humesha tumhari baate kiya karte hai. Aaj mujhe smaj aa raha hai ki bhaiya kyun itni tarif karte hai aapki.

Purvi become speechless to hear the 'bhaiya' word.

Purvi(surprise)- Bhaiya?

Srijita(again smile sweetly)- ha bhaiya…. Darasal Sonu, mere pati aur Abhi bhaiya dono aache dost hai to bhaiya aksar humare ghar aate hai aur meri koi bhai nehi tha to Abhi bhaiya ne kaha ki….. she couldnot complete her word because of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(smile)- ha… maine kaha ki aaj se main hi teri bhaiya hu aur tu meri behen. Aur har bhaidoj mein tu mujhe fota degi…

Afterthat Srijita hug Abhijeet. Purvi looking very happy & she down her head with shy.

Sherya also looking very happy. So Daya come close to Sherya & said(low voice)- you know Sherya, tum dono dost na bilkul hopeless ho. Pehle tumne mujh per shak kiya aur ab ye Purvi mere bhai per shak kiya.

Sherya down her head & said- I am sorry Daya. Maine kaha na ki mujhe galti ho gaya.

Daya(smile)- koi baat nehi. Its all right.

Afterthat Daya start to cut the cake & all sing- **Happy Birthday to you , Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Daya/ Daya sir… Happy Birthday to you.**

All the people enjoy the moment & busy to eat the delicious cake.

Freediex(to Vivek)- yaar Vivek, maza aa gaya. Kya cake hai vai, pehli bar tune koi aacha kaam kiya hai.

Vivek(smile)- Thank You Freedy sir.

Tasha(surprise)- are Vivek…. Cake maine layi aur freedy sir se tariff tum le rahe ho. You…

Vivek- are Tasha….. wo kya hai na tum cake leke aayi to is ka matlab main ne bhi leke aaya. Wo…. Kya kehete hai… jo tum ho wo hi main….aur….

Tasha- bas bas. Rehene do…..bohot ho gaya.

Abhijeet standing beside Purvi & continuously look Purvi. Purvi notice that but act that she know nothing.

Abhijeet(slowly to Purvi)- Purvi… I am sorry….wo mujhe tumhari samne Srijita ka tariff nehi karna chahiye tha.

Purvi(smile)- plz Abhijeet….aap sorry mat boliye….galti to mujhse hui hai ki main… & she stop.

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- Purvi I think that time you feel jealous, I am right?

Purvi- Jealous? But why?

Abhijeet (smile)- because you like me.

Purvi looking Abhijeeet with shock & soon she blush. Seeing this Abhijeet (low voice)- kal sam 4 baje tum free ho?

Purvi(surprise)- ha. Per kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- kya tum is handsome sa aadmi(pointing towards him) ke sath coffiee pina passand karogi?

Purvi(laugh)- handsome… aur wo bhi aap?... & she start laughing.

Abhijeet(curious)- kyun….main handsome nehi hu?

Purvi say nothing only nod her head with shy. Abhijeet smile very sweetly. Suddenly they hear a familiar voice.

Daya take a microphone & said- Guys….plz look at me….aaj mere birthday pe main kuch bolna chahata hu.

Abhijeet smile & say his buddy best of luck by ishaara. See this Daya smile lightly & Purvi become confuse.

Daya- so guys aaj tak zindegi mein mujhe wo har khusi mila hai only for my buddy, my brother Abhijeet ke wajase. Abhijeet thanku so much yaaar….. aaj sirf tumhare wajase hi main Cid mein Seinor Inspecter Daya ban paya. Thank you boss.

Abhijeet smile & all start clapping.

Daya- Guys,Guys…. Boss ke sath sath aaj aur ek insan hai jiske wajase aaj main bohot khush hu. Aur wo hai mera pyaar, mera hamsafar… Sherya….. Sherya I love You… Do you marry me?

All looking Sherya,who is in shock and shyful condition. Sherya looking her parents with shy & her parents smile to see her condition. Datya come close to Sherya & said- Sherya do you marry me?

Sherya just nod her head & all the people again start clapping. Abhijeet & Purvi & all the people congrats both Daya – Sherya.

Saluke take the microphone & said- to vai log is khushi ke moke per ek ganna ho jay….. kyu?

All the people say Yes.

Daya(feeling troblue)- are yaaar…. Mujhe gana nehi aata…. Wo to Abhijeet ko aata hai… boss tum hi kuch gaa do.

Abhijeet- are nehi nehi….main kaise…

Frediex- are sir… ho jaye…ho jaye..

Acp Sir-(act strict tone)- ha Abhijeet Its an order.

So, Abhijeet go near the Piano & start to sing,

Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon  
Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahoon  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon  
Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahoon

Kisi zabaan mein bhi woh lafz hi nahi  
Ki jin mein tum ho kya tumhein mein bata sakun

Main aagar kahoon tumsa haseen  
Kaynaat mein nai hai kahin  
Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon

Purvi just shock to hear the song & she looking Abhijeet with disbelief eyes. Sherya & Daya start smile to see Purvi's condition.

Abhijeet- Shokhiyon mein dooobi yeh aadayein  
Chehre se jhalki hui hain  
Zulf ki ghani ghani ghatayein  
Shaan se dhalki hui hain  
Lehrata aachal hai jaise badal  
Bhaahon mein bhari hai jaise chandani  
Roop ki chandani

Main agar kahoon yeh dilkashi  
Hai nahi kahin na hogi kabhi  
Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon

Abhijeet thought that he & Purvi dancing on this song.

Purvi- Tum hue meherbaan  
To hai yeh dastan  
Abb tumhara mera ek hai karwaan  
Tum jahan mein wahan

Abhijeet- Main agar kahoon humsafar meri  
Apsara ho tum ya koi pari  
Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi

Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon  
Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahoon  
Kisi zabaan mein bhi woh lafz hi nahi  
Ki jin mein tum ho kya tumhein mein bata sakun

Main aagar kahoon tumsa haseen  
Kaynaat mein nai hai kahin  
Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon

Afterthat the song end & all clapping to Abhijeet.

 **So,** **here** **end of this chapter. Guys , hope you all like this chapter. Thank you so much to all writers & readers to give he review.**

 **Bye Friends;**

 **Take care;**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter-6 - Propose**

 **At Abhijeet Home** -

Rima Kaki looking very happy & she talk with Daya sitting on sofa. Today Abhijeet not present in his home because he engage with work.

Kaki(happy)- Daya, aaj main bohot khush hu. Mujhe to soch ke hi khushi ho rahi hai ki itna din baad mere do beto ke ander ek bête ne shaddi karna ka fasla liya hai.

Daya(shy)- Kya Kaki,….aap bhi…na

Kaki(smile)- Daya….ek kaam kar ekdin Sherya ko mujhse milane leke aa. Tera wo bhai…Abhijeet to shaddi.. karne ka naam hi nehi leta..to isiliye jara main bhi to ekdin meri hone wali chote bahu ko dekhu….

Daya(smile)- ha …jarur…..Kaki….Vajhe aap Abhijeet ke bare main galat soch te hai..

Kaki(curious tone)- kyu? Wo bhi kya….

Daya(naughty smile)- ji ha….bilkul… per abhi bhi pyaar ka ikrar nehi hua hai,but I know wo bhi bohot jald ho jarega.

Kaki(happy)- aacha Daya…wo ladki kon hai?

Daya(smile)- Purvi hai uski naam. Ye dekho Kaki uski photo…& Daya show Purvi's pic on his mobile.

Kaki(smile)- are bah! Kitni aachi dikti hai…aur to aur Abhi ke sath bhi aachi lag rahi hai…mere bete ka choice hai…

Daya(smile)- aur bas…ye hi nehi…Purvi Hotel Mangement Institute ka teacher hai to bohot aachi khanna bhi bana sakti hai. Vajhe you know Kaki….wo jo photo maine aap ko dikhaye wo photo mere birthday ka din maine chupke se liya tha. Agar boss…ko pata chalta na to mera to…

Suddenly someone said from behind- tera band baj chuka hai.

Daya shockingly turn & found Abhijeet stand behind him.

Daya(feeling trouble)- nehi…boss….main to….bas….aisehi…..i'm sory boss & he ran away from this place.

Abhijeet(angry)- abee Daya ka bacha …ruk tujhe main abhi dekta hu…& he try to ran away,but Kaki stop him.

Kaki(fake angry)- tune mujhe itni bari baad chupa kaise saka? Main tujhe ..kabhi bhi baad nehi karunga.

Abhijeet(shyfully smile)- sorry Kaki…I am really very sorry….per wo abhi maine kuch bhi bol nehi paya hu…

Kaki(smile)- to jaldi se bol de…kiska wait kar raha hai. Tu jitna jaldi bolle ga utna jaldi meri ghar bahu aaregi…..smajha.

Abhijeet just nod his head shyfully & go towards his room…actually find to his buddy...

 **Next Day**

 **At Bandra Coffiee Shop-**

A man sitting on a chair & waiting for someone. The man again & again see his watch & also looking himself. Today he wear a red colour shirt, with a blue waist coat & a blue jeans,looking very dashing & handsome. Sudenly the man's phone ring & he receive the call.

First Man(irrirate tone)- haa bol….

Second man(confuse)- kya bolu….. aaj to tu bolega na…

First man(same irrirate tone)- are yaar, bolunga tab na…jab wo aaiyegi…

Second man(disbelief tone)- kya! Wo abhi tak aaiyi nehi…!

First man(teary tone)- Daya, mere bhai….ek ghante se wait kar raha hu…per ye to aaj….

Daya(console)- are Abhijeet, don't worry. Purvi aa jaye gi…

Abhijeet(angry)- ha ha aa jage gi….kab?...tere shaddi ke din…. Huh! & he turn his face his opposite side & he shock to see the lady.

The lady(sweet tone)- sorry….wo bas thori kaam mein busy thi…isiliye…

Abhijeet just star the lady with open mouth. Today she wear a gold colour beautiful saree ,looking so beautiful.

Daya(shout)- Abhi…kya hua chup kyun ho gaya….

Abhijeet(low tone)- smane khari hai…. & he cut the call.

Abhijeet(smile)- hi Purvi….baitho na..

Purvi sit on the chair &ask(shy)- aap kabse wait kar rahe hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- bas 5 minute…hua hai….

Suddenly a waiter come & said(to Purvi)- Mam, aacha hua aap jaldi aa gaye..ye sahib to ek ghante se baithe baithe coffiee ek ke baad ek pitehi jaa rahe hai..

Abhijeet (angry)- to tujhe kya re? mera paisa hai….main jitna jahu utna coffiee pi sakta hu… tujhe use kya?

Waiter(gultily)- sorry sir, main to bas…

Purvi- aap ek kaam kariye do aur coffiee le aaiye..

So waiter go to bring the coffiee & Purvi(confuse)- Abhijeet aap mujhse jhut kyu bole…

Abhijeet(smile)- bas dil chaha…..

Purvi(try to change the topic)- ha to aapka kaam kaisa chal raha hai?

Abhijeet- bas chal raha hai….wo kya hai na…din,raat roj har place mein bas…..tum hi tum….. & he stop & looking Purvi very keenly.

Purvi(shyly)- wo…..aa….. main …..wo..

Abhijeet(quickly)- Purvi aaj main tumhe is jaga per kyun aane ko kaha tumhe pata hai?

Purvi – nehi…..

Abhijeet(looking Purvi's eyes deeply)- chalo…..tumhe kahi le jana hai….

Purvi(confuse)- Kaha?

Abhijeet- hai ek place…. Jaldi chalo..

Purvi- per wo do cup coffiee….

Abhijeet(smile)- uska fikar tum mat karo…& he start walking & Purvi also follow him.

Soon they sit on Abhijeet's Pulsar bike & Abhijeet start his bike.

 **After 10 minute**

Abhijeet stop his bike near a park.

Purvi(surprise)- Ye kya? Ye konsi Park hai? Main to kafi yaha aai nehi….

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ye park neya hua hai, aur Christmas ke liye raat mein bhi open hai.

Purvi(curious)- per hum…yaha….kyun …. But she don't complete her sentence, because of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(quickly)- are Purvi..chalo na…is park mein ek bohot hi khoubsurat place hai…jaldi chalo…& they go near a big Chistmas tree .

Purvi(happy)- wow….kitna aachi lag raha ye jaga…..

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo…Purvi….mujhse kuch kehena hai…..

Purvi- ha to boliye….

Abhijeet(looking into her eyes)- You know Purvi… mere kaki humesha mujhe shaddi karne ke liye bolte hai….wo keheti hai jaldi se koi jivan saathi…jo humesha mera care karegi, mere bareme sochegi, mera humsafar banegi….aur jiski khushi mera khushi me hoga…vajase koi ladki se shaddi karne ke liye…..per mujhe aaj tak aisa koi ladki mila hi nehi…..per you know aaj kal har roj…subha,saam har din, har raat bas kisiki chehra samne aa jata hai. Pehle .pehle mujhe smaj nehi aata tha ki ye kya hai….per ab mujhse smaj aa chukka hai ye kya hai….ye pyaar hai…..I am in love. Aur wo ladki jiski chehra har roj main aapna aankhen band karte hi dekta hu…wo….tum..ho…Purvi….ha..Purvi..I LOVE YOU….. I LOVE YOU Purvi….main tumse bohot pyaar karta hu….main tumhe wo sari khusi dene ki try karunga….jo tumhe chahiye….

Purvi(teary eyes & dreamy voice)- ye swapna hai ya sach?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha Purvi….ye ek swapna hi hai….jo bas tumhari ek ha se sach ho sakta hai…. & he sit on his knees & said- Purvi Do you love me?

Purvi(smile)- Ha Abhijeet….I love you too….main bhi aapse bohot pyaar karti hu…

After complete Purvi's word, AbhiVI hear clapping sound. Both of them turn & see that many couples are standing near them & they congrats them by giving clapping. Both AbhiVi blush & look eachother with love.

 **After 5 Minute**

"Ladies & Gentleman, how are u all?" a confident voice ask to all couples.

"Fineee"- screamed all the couples.

"good. So my name Jeet. RJ Jeet aur main aapka humsafar aaj raat ko rangeen bana ne ke liye. To aaj ki saam hum sab bohot masti karne wale hai…so ready for dance"

"Yessss"- screamed all the couples.

RJ Jeet(happy)- so guys, now don't take much time…all the couples are ready?

Abhijeet(smile ) & forwarded his hand & said- Wanna dance?

Purvi just smile & simple nod & put her hand on his hand.

The lights were dim.. the song start.

A romantic song start in that place, actually in this park where Abhijeet propose Purvi, that place name is Propose is the special thing of this Park. Abhijeet know this, so he come with Purvi in this park.

 **Janam janam janam sath chalna yunhi** **  
** **Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahi**

"OOOOOO" all couples screamed listening the song.

Abhijeet- Purvi start dancing on this song. Purvi keep her hand on abhijeet's left shoulder & the other one on his right hand and Abhijeet keep one of his hand on Purvi's waist & other one is join by Purvi's. They are looking deeply into each other"s eyes…

 **Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho juda  
Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna  
Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Meri subah ho tumhi  
Aur tumhi sham ho  
Tum dard ho tum hi aaram ho  
Meri duaon se aati hai bas yeh sada  
Meri ho ke hamesha hi rehna  
Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna  
Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Aa Aa Aa Aa**

Abhijeet pulled Purvi more closer & both of them are smiling. They dance with passion.

 **Teri bahon mein hai mere dono jahan** **  
** **Tu rahein jidhar meri jannat wahi** **  
** **Jal rahi aggan hain jo yeh do tarfaa** **  
** **Na bujhe kabhi meri mannat yahi** **  
** **Tu meri arzoo, main teri aashiqui** **  
** **Tu meri shayari, main teri mausiqi** **  
** **  
**Abhijeet try to kiss Purvi's lips,but Purvi brush & nod her hand & telling him 'no". So, they again start dancing & again lost in each other.

 **Talab talab talab bas teri hai mujhe  
Nashon mein tu nasha bann ke ghulna yoonhi  
Meri mohabbat ka karna tu hak ye adda  
Meri ho ke hamesha hi rehna  
Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Meri subah ho tumhi  
Aur tumhi shaam ho  
Tum dard ho tum hi aaram ho  
Meri duaon se aati hai bas yeh sada  
Meri hoke hamesha hi rehna  
Kabhi na kehna alvida**

 **Aa.. alvida..**

 **Ha..Ha..Ha...Ha…Ha..**

The song end as well as their dance.

Abhijeet(smile)- to yah ape hi dinner kar le?

Purvi smile & nod her head.

So the new couple go towards the table to complete their dinner as well enjoy their first night.

 **So, Guys this chapter is over. I hope you all like it. Advance Happy New Year to all CID ff writers & readers. Enjoy the New Year 2017. I hope you guys all have spend a very good & healthy time of this 2017. Thank You so much all writers & readers to give your review.**

 **Bye Friends;**

 **Take Care;**

 **Abhi** **  
** **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go

Today Dareya wedding ceremony….all cid officers are extremely busy to organish there beloved Daya sir's weeding ceremony.

Duo also present there…

Daya- boss mujhe na aaj bohot hi tension ho raha hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- chill Daya….tu koi mission mein jaa nehi raha…

Daya smile sweetly & said- wo kya hai na..pehli bar shaddi karne jaa raha hu na…

Abhijeet(surprise)- haa to…tu kitni baar shaddi karna chahata hai…

Daya start laughing…& Abhijeet also start laughing..

At 8 p.m.

Dream Hotel, Mumbai

The hole atmosphere exuded the fragrance of delight & affection. The whole Cid team busy as the mauharat was passing by.

Sherya wear a fine black lehenga & choli. Enfolded with sparkling gold jewelleries. Daya wear a white sherwani & a red turban on his head.

Freddy,Pankaj busy to taste all dishes… Vivek & Tasha playing bhangra with Dr. Salukhe & Mamta Foundation kids…

Purvi dressed up with indigo-sky Saree & pearl jewellery set…looking so beautiful. She is with Sherya the whole day & Abhijeet busy to giving the finishing touch in Daya's turban… Abhijeet wear a blue suit…looking damn handsome.

Abhijeet(smile)- chale mera vai Sherya tera intezar kar rahi hai..

Daya blush & said- ha ha chalo..

Acp sir enter into the room- areey…kya kar rahe ho tum dono….chalo jaldi aao..

Duo(together)- yes sir..

Acp sir(smile)- aaj aur sir nehi Papa kaho…

Duo smile & said(together)- ok Papa..

After that

Duo enter the mandap & Daya sit beside Sherya…both of them look each other & smile with blush..

Afterthat both of them stand face to face to exchange garlands…

Abhijeet brought the ring for Daya & Purvi for Sherya… both look each other…Purvi blush & Abhijeet smile sweetly..

Both of Dareya put rings their finger.

Daya put sindoor in the parting of Sherya's hair & next he put the mangalsutra into her neck.

Every people start to strewing flowers at the new couple..Purvi also busy to strewing flowers ..sudeenly she turn her face & found Abhijeet also doing same but staring at her…

Purvi blush & about to go..but her aanchal stucked with Abhi's suit hand bottom….Abhijeet chuckling & a smile come in his lips..Purvi become embarrassed, she blush in crimson & with haste she slackened the tangle & run away from there.

Purvi's pov- oh god….Abhijeet ke samne …ye kya ho jata hai mujhe… karu bhi kya..

Abhijeet(from behind)- itna socho maat …jo dil karne ko bol raha hai wo hi karo…

Purvi turn & immediately Abhijeet block her lips with his lips & they share a passionate kiss.

After ten minute

They broke their kiss & start brething heavily…

Abhijeet- ek baat puchu?

Purvi(with breathing heavily)- kya…

Abhijeet(smile)- I think ye tumhare pehla kiss hai…to batao kaisa raha?

Purvi(blush)- wo….not bad..

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh really… to phir ek aur kiss kare?

Purvi(quickly)- nehi nehi…koi dek lega..

Abhijeet- darling..ek kaam karte hai…isi mandap mein hum bhi shaddi kar lete hai.. kya bolti ho?

Purvi(surprise)- kya? Magar humhare bareme papa ko kuch nehi pata…aise kaise kar le shaddi?

Abhijeet- Kyun?

Purvi- are….papa ko pata hona chahiye na..

Abhijeet(smile)- bas itni si baat…wo dekho uncle….abhi jake bol dete hai..

Purvi- bol payenge aap?

Abhijeet(confident tone)- bilkul my love…

Just then Purvi's Papa come near AbhiVI…Purvi feeling tense but a sweet smile come on Abhijeet's smile.

Abhijeet(smile)- hello uncle..

Purvi's papa- hello beta..

Abhijeet- actually uncle mujhe aap se kuch baat karna tha Purvi ke bareme..

P's Papa(surprise)- Purbi ke bareme….aisa kya baat hai…

Abhijeet quickly look at Purvi who at blush condition & said- wo….darasal mera khayal se aapko Purvi ke shaddi ke bareme sochna chahiye..

P's Papa- haa bilkul.. magar aajkal aacha ladka milta kaha hai…aur to aur ye ladki hai ki shaddi karne ke liye tariyar hi nehi …..

Abhijeet(smile)- vajse dhund ne ka jarurat hi nehi hai….

P's Papa- kyun….tumne koi ladka dekha hai kya?

Abhijeet- ji bilkul…. Bohot hi aacha ladka hai… itna aacha ki puchiye maat…

P's papa become happy & said- kon hai beta wo…

Suddenly they hear a voice- aapke samne hi to hai…. Senior Insecpector Abhijeet Sribastava….

They all turn & found Dareya standing with other Cid officer & smile broadly..

P'Papa(happy tone)- Purvi kya ye sach hai?

AbhiVI blush & Purvi nod her head with shy…

P'Papa(smile)- to pehle batana chahiye tha na….main bohot khush hu…

Salukhe sir(smile)- ha vai Abhijeet pehle bola hota to do vai ek sath hi shaddi kar lete kyun?

P's Papa(smile)- koi baat nehi….. meri beti ke shaddi to aur dumdam se hoga….kyun?

All(happy)- bilkullll…..

 **Baki Chapter baad mein…. Plz tell me how it is….**

 **Sorry for a very late update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Here We go;

 **Marriage Holl**

All CID officers are running here and there for AbhiVi 's marriage…

Acp sir & Purvi's papa & Salukhe sir talk with each other.

Salukhe sir- yaar boss…tumhare ye bare beta der kyun laga raha hai…

Acp sir(smile)- are Salukhe tu itna fikar kyun kar raha hai agar tujhe khana hai to jaldi jake khaa le na….

Purvi's papa(smile)- ha Salukhe saab aap jaiye hum hain na yaha per..

Salukhe sir(angry)- boss tum kya bolna chahate ho..ki main sirf khaa ta hi leheta hu…main to bas aisehi puch raha tha….aaj kal ka samana hi bura hai..& he go towards kitchen..

Acp sir(smile)- ye lo saheb to sidha kitchen me chala gaya & both of them start laughing.

 **Boy's room**

Daya is making Abhi ready for marriage & smilely said-lo boss…tumhare bhi time aa hi gaya..vajse boss mujhe pata nehi tha ki tum mere shaddi mein hi uncle se Purvi ki hath mang lo ge..

Abhijeet smile & said- Daya yaar tujhe pata hai aaj na kaki bohot khush hai..itni khusi maine unke chehere pe kabhi bhi nehi dekha..

Daya(smile)- bilkul…aaj to kaki khush honge hi na..unka swapna jo pura ho raha hai..

 **In Girls Room**

Sherya, Tasha, Manisha(Frediex's wife) & Srijita( Abhijeet sister) are making Purvi ready.

Srijita( smile)- aaj na main bohot khush hu….mere bhaiya shaddi finally kar hi rahe hai.

Sherya(naughty smile)- yaar Purvi aaj tu excite ho rahi hai na….magar tere liye ek bad news hai…jab tak Abhijeet sir humhe 10,000 rupeeiya nehi dete tab tak hum unhe shaddi karne hi nehi denge.

Purvi(surprise)- kya… magar yaar aise kaise…dek bohot bura ho jayega… tu smaj rahi hai na..

Tasha(smile)- kamal hai..pehli baar kisi dulhan ko dek rahi hu kuch der baad jiski shaddi hone wali hai wo uski pehle apni dost ko dhamki de rahi hai..

All laugh & Purvi blush.

Soon they got call for bride & then the marriage was done.

 **IT WAS FIRST NIGHT OF ABHIVI**

Abhijeet was about to enter inside the room but Sherya, Tasha & Srijita stopped him.

Sherya(smile)- ek minute jiju ji..ek minute bohot jaldi hai na room me jane ki to uske pehle humhe 10,000 dijiye phir ander jayiye…

Abhijeet(smile)- aur agar nehi diya to?

Tasha- to no entry.

Abhijeet- matlab?

Tasha(smile)- matlab ye hi ki hum aapko ander jane nehi denge..

Girls together- soch lijiye..

Abhijeet- ok ok ye lo mere maa ab thik hai na..

Girls(smile)- bilkul & best of luck sirrrr

Abhijeet blushed badly & went inside.

 **Inside AbhiVi's room**

Abhi entered inside & saw Purvi sitting on bed covering her face with duppatta…

Abhijeet smile sweetly & went near her & said(sweet tone)- to madam aaj lagta hai bohot hi Sharma rahi hai…come on Purvi…itna bhi mat sharmao are mujhe dekho to sahi..

Purvi- wo mujhe bohot sharm aa rahi hai.

Abhijeet confuse & said- are Purvi tumhari gale ko kya ho gaya..

Purvi- wo actually maine ice-cream khaa li thi to ..

Abhi shooked his head & said- Purvi..main tumhe kitna baar bolta hu ki ice-cream maat khao….magar to kuch sunte hi nehi.. & he took her hand in his & kissed it.

Abhijeet(confuse)- Purvi tumhari haath itna rough kaise ho gaya? & lifted her duppatta & was shocked to see Daya over there.

Abhijeet(angry)- Daya…kya hai ye sab..tu yaha kya kar raha hai aur Purvi kaha hai….

Sudeenly he heard laughing sound & he turned & fund all was present including Purvi.

Daya(smile)- sahi time pe tum log aa gaye nehi to aaj boss to mera izzat lut leta..& ran away.

Abhijeet(angry)- Daya ke bacche..tujhe to aaj & looked all officers who smile shlyfully…he moved towards them & they ran away.

Abhijeet entered his room again & found Purvi sitting on bed & laughing badly.

Abhijeet lost on her…. Purvi shaked him ..so he came in present.

Abhijeet(angry)- tumhe bhi pata tha ye sab kuch..

Purvi down her head & shyly smile.

Abhijeet shake his head & came close to Purvi & kiss on her hand..

Purvi blush & said- sorry Abhi..wo actually Daya sir ne mujhe kaha tha to..bas..

Abhijeet smile & said- pata hai…Daya sir ne kaha to aap mana nehi kar paye….bhabi ho to aisi….kyun?

Purvi again blush & Abhijeet came very close to Purvi…so she became nervous.

Abhijeet- I Love You Purvi.

Purvi(smile)- I Love You too Abhi..

Abhijeet- sirf I love you mujhe kuch aur bhi chahiye..

Purvi(shyly)- pata hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- to dijiye..

Purvi kiss on Abhi's lips & they share their firs kiss after marriage.

Abhi moved her head up & kissed her cheeks, then nose, lips & they again share a passionate kiss.

 **After 10 minute**

Abhijeet open his sherwani & Purvi blush to saw this.

Afterthat Abhijeet slowly was open her saree, while kissing her neck. Purvi was moaning all the time. Purvi started to kiss Abhi's back.

Purvi pushed him on the bed & sat on him. She leaned over & kissed his neck. Abhi turned his head to other side giving her full access. He moaned & Purvi bite his soft skin leaving a passion mark there.

Purvi close her eyes & said(low tone)- I Love You Abhi…main humesha tumhe esehi aapni pass rakna chahati hu..

Abhi just smile & sat a little up ,so that he can open her bra. He flipped her, so that he can lay over her. Abhi kissed her lips passionately, while his hand was roming on her body. He kissed her stomach & went down futher. Abhi pulled her underwear out & kissed.

Purvi(breating heavily)- Abhi…

Abhijeet smiled & open his pant & kissed her & entered her..A drop of tear escaped her eyes . After some time they reached the climax & Purvi felt like a electic current entered her inside.

After some time both of them slept peacefully in each other's arms.

 **Next Morning**

Purvi woke up & saw Abhijeet slept peacefully…Purvi smile & kissed on her forehead & said(low tone)- I love you jaan.., she get down from bed grabbing a smooth silky cloth around her naked body….. she come close to window ..watching sun & doing prayer for her husband…

Suddenly she felt someone hugging her from behind & she smile & turn towards her Abhi.

Abhijeet(smile)- Good morning jaan…to go gaya mere liye prayer karna…

Purvi just smile & stared him..

Abhijeet kiss on her forehead & said- Purvi main humesha tumhare saath hu…. Don't worry…. Because you are my life..

Purvi smiled & spread smooth silky cloth wrapped around her body & her naked body again exposed in front of Abhijeet, Purvi takes him in her cover & both of them covered in same cloth….

Purvi(smile)- mujhe pata hai aap mujhe chor ke nehi jarenge….aur main bhi humesha aap ke sath main rahunga…..

Abhijeet smile & kiss on her lips & share a passionate kiss with pure love….


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next part**

 **2 years later**

 **At City Hospiatal**

All Cid officers present in hospital.. wait for purvi with tension face..

Purvi is pregnant & today her baby delivery day…..

Abhijeet standing in outside of the opration room…. & Daya standing beside him & also console him… Purvi's dad sitting on a bench beside Acp sir…

 **After 2 hours**

All hear a baby's cry sound… & all become happy… Doctor & nurse come out from the opration room & Doctor said- congrats….. Mr. Abhijeet aap ka beti hua hai…..

All clap & also congrats him…. Purvi's dad come close to Abhijeet & said- beta… Purvi ke pass jao…

Abhijeet nod his head & go towards Purvi's cabin…

 **Inside the cabin**

Purvi lying on a bed & looking her child who sleep peacefully in a small dolna beside Purvi's bed….

Abhijeet enter the room & seeing him Purvi become happy…

Abhijeet sit beside her & kiss her forcehead….. & said- ab kaisi ho tum?

Purvi(smile)- bilkul thik….. vajse aap khush hai na…

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhe pata nehi main kitna khush hu…. Thank u so much Purvi…

Purvi(smile)- thank u to mujhe kehena chahiye … aap meri zindegi mein aaye ho….. & they hug each other….

Abhijeet come near the baby who sleeping peacefully.. Abhijeet smile & said- bilkul apni ma ape gayi hai….kyun?

Purvi(smile)- ha sirf nose apki tarha dhora mota hai….. & start laughing….

Abhijeet(made a face)- haa to kya hua… papa ke tarha nose hona aacha baat hai…..

Purvi(smile)- vajse apne kuch socha baby ka kya naam rakenge…

Abhijeet(smie)- hmmm soch liya…. Shinjinee… hum use pyaar se Shinju bulayege…. Kyun kaisa naam hai?

Purvi(smile)- bohot aacha naam hai…. mujhe bohot passand hai…

Abhijeet smile & said- Purvi…you know tumne mera life pura kar diya…. Thank u Purvi…thank you so much…. Kaash papa aur maa ye sab…. & he stop & some tear come in his eyes… & he burst out…

Purvi(console tone)- don't say this Abhi..wo log bhi jarur dek rahe honge… aur bohot khush bhi hai wo log aaj…aap plz rooyie mat…aap hi bataiye wo logo ko aacha lage ga kya ki un logo ke Abhi aise roo rahe hai…plz Abhi don't cry…

Abhijeet tightly hug Purvi & still crying…

Just then kaki, Purvi's dad, Dareya & Acp sir, Salukhe sir come in the cabin & become shock to see the atmosphere…

Purvi(loveingly)- Abhi….. abhi dekho kaki..papa, Acp sir, Daya sir, Sherya sab aaye hai..plz aap rooyie mat..plz Abhi…

Abhijeet separate from hug & remove his tears & smile to see all…

Kaki(tension face)- Abhi…kya hua.. beta…tu aise roo kyun raha tha… Purvi kya hua hai Abhi ko…

Purvi tell them the whole matter… Daya hug Abhijeet….

Purvi's dad- beta…main tumhe kaha tha na ki main hi tumhara papa hu ab…. Beta shant ho jao…

Acp sir- ha Abhijeet roo mat…aaj wo log jaha per bhi hai bohot khush ho raha hai tumhe dek kar..bohot garv ho raha hai wo log apne Abhi ko dek ke…. Plz roo mat….

Daya(cry tone)- boss…plz boss…you know na tumhe aise dekkhe main bhi apne aap ko thik nehi rak pata…

Frediex who just come in the cabin with Vivesha & Pankaj also said- haa sir…hum sab to hai apke sath…

Kaki(smile & try to change topic)- dek Abhi kaise humhari pari dek rahi hai tujhe….

All look towards abhivi's baby who look Abhi continusly with her small eyes….

Abhijeet come near her & lift her in his arm… Purvi & Sherya smile to see this….

Tasha(smile)- sir… baby ka naam kya diya aap logo ne..

Abhijeet(smile)- Shinjinee…..

Purvi(smile)- aur hum ise pyaar se Shinju bulayege….

All smile & Kaki lift her in her arms… & said- Shinju beti…tumhe main ek bohot hi bara jimmedari dungi jab tum dhori bari ho jayenge..

Daya(smile)- kya jimmedari Kaki?

Sherya(quickly)- Kaki main bolu…

Kaki smilely nod & Sherya said(smile)- wo hi jo aapki beta ke liye hai….. apni papa ko contol karna….

All start laugh & duo made a face…..

Vivek(smile)- Daya sir… Dev kaha hai… ( Dev is Dareya's son)

Sachin & Kajal enter the room & Kajal said- humhare paas….

All smile & Kajal hug Purvi…

Sachin(smile)- congrats Abhi sir..congrats Purvi…

Abhivi smile & said- thank u Sachin/ Sachin sir…

Salukhe(smile)- to Dev maharaja ab aapka ek behen bhi aa gaya…. Ap khush to hai na?

Dev who in now in Daya's arms look once Salukhe & once abhivi's child Shinjinee who is now his sister… after some minute a sweet smile come in his face & he start clapping…..

All start laughing….

Pankaj(smile)- sir..is khusi mein kyun na ek party ho jaye….

All stare Pankaj…so he said- sorry sir….

Daya(smile)- yaar Pankaj kabhi kabhi tu bhi koi kaam ke baat bol hi deta hai…kyun boss..party banta hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ha kyun nehi…Pankaj yaar aaj jitna khanna hai utna khaana …yaar Vivek ek competition arrenge karo… Frediex aur Pankaj ke bich….jo jitega wo koi prize parega….hai na sir…

Acp sir(smile)- ha bilkul….. Pankaj aaj agar tum jit gei na to tumhari promotion ke liye main khud DCP sir se baat karunga… aur Freedi agar tum jite to tumhe bhi promotion milega… (low tone)- I mean main try karunga….

All control their smile some how expect Freddi & Pankaj..they become very happy…

Both together- jee sir… thank u sir…

All burst out & start laughing & the whole room atmosphere become fastastic….

 **At Abhivi's house 7p.m.**

All enjoy very much the party…. All become happy… Dev contiously clap & smile .. also Shinjinee smile & look here & there…. Sherya,Purvi, Tasha & kajal look after them…

Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin & Vivek sitting together & doing chit-chat & masti…..

Acp sir, Salukhe sir & Purvi's dad sitting together & talk on random topics….

Kaki & some her neibour friends are present in kitchen.. & busy to ready food…

Ferdiex & Pankaj talk about there competition….

Vivek(laughing)- sir…. Bohot din baad aise hum log masti kar rahe hai na?

Daya(smile)- ha yaar..ab aisa lag raha hai jaise humhare family complete ho gaya…

Abhijeet(smile)- dhree beta… abhi bhi line mein do aur hai….

Sachin(surprise)- matlab sir?

Abhijeet(smile)- kya yaar… tumhare aur Vivek ke bhi time aane wala hai na…smajte nehi ho kya?

Sachin & Vivek both blush….

Daya(smile)- lo vai..ye dono to sharma gaye… are humhai dekho hum log to….

Abhijeet(quickly)- rehene de Daya…tu kuch mat bol…

Daya- kyun? Kyun na bolu…are maine decide kar liya hai hum na ek cricket team banayege….

Abhijeet(surprise)- cricket team?

Daya(smile)- ha mera three… tumhare three… Vivek aur Sachin ka three… ho gaya…ha ek umpire ho jayega…

All boys start loud laughing & share a meaning ful hi-fi…

 **End the Chapter…. Hope all like it….. so the story is end….. hope all enjoy the story** …


End file.
